reelfootfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Updike
Jared Updike is a contestant from Surviving Reelfoot Lake. Jared is the first winner of the Surviving Reelfoot series. Despite having the numbers at the merge, it was the beginning of an uphill battle for Jared who was the underdog for the majority of the merge. After two important individual immunity wins at the end he managed to secure himself a spot in the final tribal council where he was crowned the Sole Survivor in a 5 to 3 vote. Profile Age: 21 Hometown: Carmel, Indiana Occupation: Balloon Artist Survivor Jared was drafted second overall to the Copiah tribe by Kyle. Jared got himself in the majority alliance at Copiah and also formed a final two deal with Ke Andre. He also seemed to be on decent terms with Stephanie at this point in the game. He also managed to find the Copiah idol before the merge. At the merge Jared was paranoid and out of the loop and voted for his final two alliance member, Ke Andre, thinking that it would keep him safe but after the vote when he realized he wasn't in danger he had to explain to Ke Andre what had happened. At the next vote Jared voted for Daren and was the only one to do so, and Jaylen and himself also played idols at the same time on themselves. Jaylen managed to negate votes against him but Jared did not have to, and quickly found himself on the bottom. The next vote was between himself and Ke Andre but the majority decided to settle on voting out Ke Andre, and Jared voting by himself for the second straight vote. At the final 5 the target shifted due to Daren and Evan's familial relationship resulting in Daren going home over Jared and giving Jared new life in the game and a chance to scrape by to the end. After winning individual immunity at final 4 he had his sights set on Jaylen who was behind many of the previous votes, but was unable to sway Desiray and Jaylen stayed alive via the firemaking challenge leaving Jared in the final 3 with two tight allies. At the final immunity challenge, Jared managed to pull out a win and was finally able to seal Jaylen's fate, seeing him as the one who'd get more credit than Desiray and the bigger threat to win. At final tribal council, he managed to edge Desiray out in a 5 to 3 vote. He was praised for getting to the end despite being on the bottom for the entirety of the merge. Some people thought that he had too many fumbles in the game especially given that he knew much more about the game before having played than Desiray. Voting History Trivia * Jared is the first winner in Surviving Reelfoot history. * Jared is the first player to misplay a hidden immunity idol in Surviving Reelfoot history. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Surviving Reelfoot Lake Category:Surviving Reelfoot Lake Contestants Category:1st Place Category:Winner Category:Idol Holder Category:Individual Immunity Winner Category:Copiah Tribe Category:S'nore Tribe